Drago the Feared
by JesterTheChester
Summary: It's about the life of Drago, Eclipse's powerful father. It's before, after and in between Eclipse The Dark Lord it is kinda crossover with quite a few different things. Drago has flash backs and visions of whats to come and about his past. Bad things have happened in his life and more are sure to follow a powerful being such as Drago.
1. Chapter 1

**Drago the Feared**

An epic battle echoed throughout the world. Three people crashed, It was two against one, and they seemed to be equal. However, to the trained eye, it was plain as day who was winning. The pair of the armoured warrior, who was faintly shining blue, and the catman with the sniper rifle, firing massive bullets at the enemy.

"DRAGO, INFINITY NOW! SEAL HER AWAY!" a mysterious voice called out.  
Drago woke abruptly. He quickly looked around for danger.  
"Drago dear calm down, it's just a dream." Lara said. Drago visibly calmed down  
"Lara, my beautiful wife" Drago replied.  
They kissed, as he embraced her, but it was interrupted by snickering.  
"Sure now how to play it!" Eclipse said.  
Drago knocked Eclipse down from the rafters  
"OW!" As he landed "Heh. Ok, i guess i deserved that one" he said, smirking as he rubbed his tail and head.  
"I'm sorry lord Drago i couldn't stop him in time" a royal guard said as he opened the door.  
"It's quit alright, it's only my son so you are forgiven" Drago said as he motion for the guard to leave.  
"so father, what kind of training are we ganna do today?" the young kitten asked  
"since it's your 4th birth day, first we are going to have a wonderful breakfast, better than normally, than we are going to walk to the top of mount heromish, then you're going to fight the strongest and oldest of the monks up there and then finally for the rest of the day you will get whatever you want for the rest of the day" Drago replied.  
"ANYTHING?!" Eclipse yelled with a huge smile.  
So they headed off

They were almost up the mountain when a pack of Elder Frost Trolls came out from everywhere.  
"Let me kill them father" Eclipse asked.  
"No, you need your strength for the Monk, i'll deal with them" Drago replied.  
In a flash Drago killed them all without breaking a sweat.  
"Nice one father" Eclipse said in amazement.

"We finally made it to the top father" Eclipse said as he was gasping for air.  
"Yes we did, so now you can have a rest Eclipse" Drago replied rubbing the kittens head.  
"Hello Lord Drago, it is nice to see you again, it's been to long" a monk said greeting them.  
"Ah and i see you brought your young son, it is nice to finally meat you Prince Eclipse" the monk said too little Eclipse.  
"My son doesn't like to be called Prince" Drago warned the monk.  
"Oh, forgive me young Eclipse and Lord Drago" the monk replied.  
"Here let me bring you to our master" the monk said as he motioned to follow him.  
As they walked through the temple and shrines Eclipse looked around curiously.  
The other monks stared at Eclipse in curiosity, wondering why he was here not that he wasn't allowed to be there or anything, it was just strange because they don't get many children visiting them high up in the mountains.  
"Our master is just through these doors" the monk said as he started to open the doors.  
The doors creaked open with a small struggle.  
"ah... Hello Lord Drago it's been awhile hasn't it?" the old monk chief said as he greeted Drago.  
"Yes it has old friend, but I'm not here for chit-chat, but you probably already knew that, didn't you?" Drago said as he replied.  
"Of course, but then why you are here then Drago?" the old Monk asked.  
"Well it's because this is one of my sons last training steins" Drago said answering his question.  
"Oh i see what is it exactly?" the monk asked.  
"He's going to fight you in one on one combat" Drago replied.  
"I see, but what if i kill him?" the monk asked.  
"Oh don't worry, he is the son of the mighty Drago" Drago reassured him.  
"Ok fine, we shall fight" the monk agreed to Drago and his challenge.

They walked to the training aria of the temple.  
"So are you ready boy, choose your weapon" the monk said to Eclipse.  
"Ooooooh I'm soooooo ready for this, and i don't need a weapon to kick your ass old man" Eclipse replied with a cocky tone.  
The Monk got into a fighting stance, Eclipse just stood there with a smug look on his face.  
"HA! You think thats intimidating"  
the monk went in for a quick uppercut but before he moved even a little, Eclipse moved so fast the monk could barley even follow his movements, next thing he knew he had a broken wrist and hand.  
"Is that all ya got old man hahahaha" Eclipse braggingly said with a chuckle.  
Then Eclipse broke his ankle and foot.  
"Wow you're really slow aren't ya" Eclipse aid mocking him.  
"alright no more it easy on you cause your only a child that was a mistake, but you are Drago's child after all so i should've expected this at least." The monk said in an aggravated tone.  
"Oh so it's going to actually become interesting now eh gah" Eclipse was saying with an interested tone until the monk got him in the gut.  
"Good finally you got a hit on m-"  
"you need to learn to focus on the fight boy not on speak-"  
the monk dropped to the ground with slashes in the back of his legs, Eclipse was sitting on top of him like he was a throne.  
"So do you give?" Eclipse asked the monk.  
"Yes, you win" the monk said honorably to Eclipse.  
Drago started clapping proudly to his son.  
"Good work Eclipse" Drago said to Eclipse as he patted him softly on the back.


	2. Chapter 2 Riften

A few hours later they arrived in Riften a town in Skyrim.  
"Oh by the nine divines... that's a Dark Empire Royal carriage..." a Riften guard said in shock and amazement.  
"Open the gates!" another guard shouted to someone on the other side of the big walls protecting the city.  
The great big doors started to open.  
"Come along Bob we have work to do..." Drago said as he stepped out of the carriage with Eclipse behind him.  
"Watch the carriage, make sure no one comes near it" Bob said to the Dark Empire Royal Guards.  
"Yes sir!" the guards said as they saluted.

Bob then started to walk to the gates with Eclipse and Drago as two guards fallowed behind him. All the people of the town watched them as they walked in through the gates.  
From some Windows some supposedly and most likely drunk people started shouting,  
"Why are filthy cat people coming into OUR town?!" and other unpleasant things at them, they shouted at them.  
Drago then slightly motioned his head at Bob towards the drunken idiots. Bob nodded back at him and started walking towards them.  
"What was it you said about my lord and master?" Bob said in a witty tone with a smug grin as he cracked his knuckles.  
"That there filthy ca-" one of the drunk men tried saying as he walked outside but then was interrupted by getting his head smashed into the ground by Bobs foot.  
"Sorry? What was that?" he said with an even smugger look and tone.  
"Filthy c-" the man tried to say it again but it just came out as a somewhat muffle.  
"Try saying that one more time... i couldn't quite make that out..." he said as he started to put more presser on his head.  
He tried to speak but his face was too far into the ground to hear and understand him...  
Bob then crushed the man's head with a grin and slight chuckle.  
"Does anyone else wish to speak trash and nonsense of my master and Lord?!" he shouted.  
Bob then walked back towards Drago and Eclipse.  
"Now that that's been taken care of... shall we continue Lord Drago?" Bob asked.  
Drago started to walk forward and so they fallowed.  
"So Father, where are we going?" Eclipse looked up and asked his father as he walked beside him.  
"We are going to an organization i own, that's here" Drago replied.  
Bob glanced at Drago...  
"What are you thinking Lord Drago...? Giving a child the Thieves Guild..." he thought to himself.  
"Do you have something to say about my choice Bob?" Drago asked him.  
"N-no Lord Drago, of course not" he replied.  
Once they got to the other side of the town Eclipse noticed a young dark elf girl picking a fight with some other children in front of an orphanage then an old woman came out and started shouting at them.  
"Get your little ass's back inside and do your chores NOW!" the woman shouted.  
Eclipse then snuck inside of the orphanage then disguising himself as a child that would most likely be an orphan.  
"You! Boy! Start working!" she shouted at him.  
"No thanks, I'm good" he said in a smug tone to her.  
"What did you just say to me you little SHI-" she was then interrupted as she was about to hit Eclipse.  
"I'm sorry Miss but i can't let you strike Prince Eclipse now can i..." Bob said as he swiftly grabbed her wrist.  
"Let go of me! And this isn't no prince" she said trying to break from his grip.  
"Eclipse! Enough playing around!" Drago said firmly to Eclipse.  
"Yes father, sorry i was just trying to have some fun and get your attention at the same time" he replied.  
"Well you have it, and Bob realise the old hag" he replied back.  
"Yes Lord Drago" Bob then let go of her wrist.  
"L-l-lord Drago...? I'm sincerely sorry Prince Eclipse... please forgive me..." the woman instantly fell to the ground and started bowing to him.  
"Why did you want my attention for Eclipse?" he asked Eclipse.  
"Well since it is my birth day and you said i could have anything i wanted today..." Eclipse started to look towards the young dark elf girl.  
"Just get on with the point Eclipse" Drago replied.  
"I want that girl" he said as he pointed to her.  
"Oh nonononono you wouldn't want her, she is too much of a trouble maker and dangerous" The woman warned them.  
"Silence Grelod!" Drago said to the woman.  
She became silent after awhile. Eclipse then walked over to the young girl.  
"So, what's your name?" he asked her kindly.  
"Sh-sha-shadow! My name is shadow!" she said in a strong and firm but somewhat shy voice.  
"Hmmm i see... well father... i want her! Adopted her for me please" Eclipse said politely.  
"Are you sure?" Drago replied.  
"Yes" Eclipse said.  
"Very well then! I would like to adopt Shadow" Drago said to Grelod.  
She nodded yes to him.  
"Good, we will take our leave now, good day to you" he said as they left.  
"Alright Eclipse you have one more present" Drago said as they walked down some stairs leading to the lower docks.  
"In the sewers...?" Eclipse said in disgust and confusion.  
"Go on" Drago said opening a door.


	3. Chapter 3 The Guild

Walking through the sewer like tunnels they came across some Skeevers and some men and women that were drug addicts or homeless. One of them ran at towards Eclipse.  
"How dare you try to attack me you worthless hick!" Eclipse said as he decapitated him.  
His body then fell to the ground motionless.  
"Pathetic little weakling..." he said as he spat on the body.  
"Where are we going?" Shadow asked Drago.  
"You'll see soon enough" Drago replied.  
A few minutes passed and Eclipse was growing impatient, so he decide to entertain himself.  
"Hey Bob?" he asked.  
"Yes Prince Eclipse?" he replied.  
"Are we there yet?" Eclipse said with a little grin.  
"No, not yet" Bob replied.  
"How bout now?" he asked with a grin.  
"*sigh* No" Bob replied with a sigh.  
"Hooooow bout now?" Eclipse repeated.  
"No" Bob said.  
Twenty minutes later...  
"Whaaaaaaaat aboooout nooooooow?!" Eclipse moaned in a bored tone.  
" *Sigh* Yes..." Bob said with an eye brow twitch and a sigh.  
"Alright about time!" Eclipse shouted in relief.  
Three men came out from dark places in the room and then they unsheathed their weapons. Eclipse then did the same and got ready to slaughter them.  
"So... who wants to die first?" He said with a grin.  
"Stand down... you too, Eclipse" Drago said in a firm tone.  
"Wha-?" Eclipse in a confused tone.  
"There on our side" Drago explained.  
"Oh i see..." he said with a disappointed tone.  
"Lord Drago what are you here for?" one of the men asked.  
"Im here to give my son a present" Drago said as he walked past the men.  
They then fallowed behind him. They then found themselves in an underground bar.  
"Father, why are we in a bar?" Eclipse asked in a confused tone.  
"Be patient Eclipse..." Drago said with a straight face.  
"Yes father" he said with a somewhat bored tone.  
"Take us to the Guild" he said to a man in black leather like armor.  
"Y-yes of course Lord Drago" the man said taking him to a book shelf in the back. He then touched it somewhere and it opened up like a door into another room.  
"Thank you" he said as him and the others walked in.  
"Lord Drago, what brings you to my Thieves Guild?" a man asked as he walked to the center of the room.  
"Why Mercer Frey, don't you mean MY Thieves Guild..." Drago said with an intimidating look.  
"R-right Lord Drago..." Mercer said somewhat in fear.  
"I am here to give this place and everything in it to my son, he will run the Thieves Guild" Drago announcing it to the entire room and everybody in it.  
"W-wait! N-no you can't do that!" Mercer shouted angrily!  
"I can, and did" Drago said in a firm tone as he seemed too looked down on Mercer.  
"No, no i won't let you!" he shouted.  
"Excuse me" Drago said in a firm tone again.  
"You can't if he's dead!" Mercer yelled as he charged at Eclipse with a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other.  
Then all of a sudden there was a massive gust of wind in the room. Then Mercer at the last moment noticed he's weapons were gone, then the next moment they were both his straight through his knees.  
"DAH, UGH!" he cried as he fell to the ground.  
"I can't have a filthy low life like you killing our Lords son now can we" a small girl with twin tails said cleaning her hands.  
"Why thank you dear Quadra" Eclipse said in a somewhat of a classy tone.  
" *tch* Shut up, it's not like i came all the way here to save you" Quadra said with an attitude and her head up.  
"No, no not at all, definitely not" Eclipse said with a smug grin and tone.  
Bob then walked up to her.  
"Wow you beat me to him, impressive Quadra" he said.  
"Of course i did, im the fastest thing alive and your just and old butler *hemph* "she said with a teasing and bitchy tone.  
"Really? You forget that i am the head butler and i can move at the speed of light if i really felt like it..." he bent down and whispered into her ear.  
"Then why didn't you stop him?" she asked an annoyed tone.  
"I was but then you came along" he said with a smug smile.  
" *tch* whatever old man..." she said with a somewhat of a frustrated tone.  
"You two enough, Quadra go back to Hammerfall" Drago ordered Quadra.  
"But what about the filth Lord Drago?" she asked.  
"We'll deal with him, now go" he said.  
"Yes, Lord Drago" she said as she bowed and sprinted away back to Hammerfall.  
Eclipse then pounced on top of Mercer, grabbed him by the head and put a knife to his throat.  
"So, what'll be, say you're sorry and apologize to me and father or get your throat slit after getting a great sword up your ass, literally" Eclipse said with a massive grin giving him the two options.  
"Never!" he shouted  
"Oh Shadow... will you do the pleasure?" he said with a grin and mischievous tone.  
Then all of a sudden Shadow felt a slight change in her, she felt... inhuman for a moment.  
"Yes please..." she said with a somewhat dark tone, her eyes then turned from violet to blood red, she then grabbed a great sword from a rack of weapons.  
"Wait! Now i remember why her soul felt so familiar to me... the weapon of Siths..." Drago thought to himself.  
Shadow was about to shove the blade into Mercer with a mighty force, but then something stopped the blade.  
"Shadow and Eclipse we need him alive for now..." Drago said in a firm and intimidating tone as he caught the blade with a stern glare.  
"Alright father... but still APOLOGIZE!" Eclipse said as he stomp a knife into Mercers hand.  
"DAAAAAAAAAH! Fine... i apologize for trying to kill you..." he said as he cried in pain.  
"Smart man..." Shadow said as she walked over him.  
Mercer then pulled the knife out of his hand, and was stupid enough to try and stab her with it. But then there was a sudden poof of black and red energy like flash. Then Eclipse was right in front of him with two hidden blades, one to his throat and the other to his eye.  
"No one will lay a finger on my sister... no one" he said as he stabbed one of the blades into Mercers eye and quickly moved the other to his right arm, he then slashed his arm and leg extremely fast. Mercer then noticed the blade tied on the end of his tale going for his other leg.  
"She's my family, and i will not allow anyone to harm the newest member of it! You're lucky father said i couldn't kill you..." he said in angry and a protective tone.  
"But if you try anything on any of my family again... I will kill you aloud or not, got it Mercer..." he said with a demonic glare. Mercer was paralyzed in fear by a four year old... he couldn't believe it, he was beaten by a child. He would never forgive himself for this. He now had a new goal... that they didn't know of... yet.  
"Delvin... get us a meeting with those 'friends' of you're..." he said as Drago and the others left.  
"Now my children it's time to go home back to Hammerfell" Drago said as he started to walk to the exit with his guards and Bob behind him.  
"Come on Shadow lets go to your new home, so you can meet your new family" Eclipse said as he grabbed onto her hand with a big smile and lots of joy.  
"Uh... right!" she said with a huge smile of glee.  
"Delvin... get us a meeting with those 'friends' of you're..." he said as Drago and the others left.  
"But you aren't our boss anymore..." Delvin replied.  
"Do it! Or do you want to die?" he threatened.  
"Alright, alright..." he replied as he walked away.  
"We have a contract to make..."he said as he glared and threw a knife into the head of the portrait of Drago.


End file.
